Nothing but Typical!
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: Sometimes drinking and sexual tension doesn't mix. And when feelings decide to pour through...what then? SASUNARU! DoubleSmexand romance.


**This is something I was planning on releasing yesterday… well that yesterday was about a month ago but I lost interest in this and then when I learnt I didn't have any more time before my exams I suddenly got super motivated and here is another story. ^___^**

**Plot: What happens when Sasuke and Naruto share a night of drunken passion which leaves the blonde confused and the raven ignorant? SASUNARU**

**Yes!!! This is a SASUNARU, If you don't like Yaoi (boy on boy) stuff don't read this and complain. If the characters seem a little OOC not my fault, it's my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did… well it would have a lot more Sasuke on Naruto scenes (not just from fighting). (Also why do people take disclaimer's so seriously, as if anyone thinks they actually own this)**

**TYPICAL **

Typical? This was anything but typical.

Sasuke Uchiha, the most attractive man in the county, hated people. He hated girls, boys, parents and children. What was worse was his type. He liked girls who were the Hinata type –minus the eyes. He had a thing for people with dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin and intellect. Over all, the female version of himself. And that made him seem even more vain –not that he was vain in the first place but people tended to think he was sue to his cocky silence-.

Sasuke can't help wanting someone who he could actually stand having a conversation with and stare at without getting annoyed with the fact he could see their pupils dilate whenever he glared. Oh and Sasuke was agoraphobic. The mighty man had a fear of large crowds. Though, even if he denied it well, it was because of the animal called a 'fan girl'.

They stalked him everywhere, leaving letters in places they knew he would have to look, like in his gym clothes. He once had a girl call his house every 15 minutes to check if Sasuke was ok and eventually he called the police only to find out she had killed herself, leaving a 2 page love note for him, which he refused to read. Her parents were not happy.

The whole, 'a girl like me' was all self assumed since he never actually _met _anyone who fit his standards. But what was _so typical _about the situation. He had managed to grow feelings for a moron. This moron was someone who had the mental age of a five year old and the body of a god. This particular moron had gold hair and blue eyes. Not what Sasuke –supposedly- wanted. And worst of all it was his best friend Naruto Uzumaki who is a self absorbed, over confident male. Yes a male. Sasuke, the stiff, unsociable 'bastard' –in more then one way- was currently head over heels in love with a boy.

But how did he end up in _this _situation?

Sasuke's head was pounding as he glanced over towards a blonde flop of hair on the pillow to his right. He didn't remember much of last night but from the smell of the room, the marks on the blonde's neck and the flush of his skin, he could guess exactly what he had done the night before.

He leant forward, wondering which girl he had slept with this time only to freeze as he noticed 3 scars on 'her' left cheek. He didn't like the way the 'girl' looked an awful lot like Naruto. He gnawed on his lips and rolled 'her' over. Grimacing as he noticed that what he feared was right.

On the bed with him lay a rather exhausted looking Naruto, still deep in sleep. His eyes rolled round the room as he noticed it wasn't his room, it was the dobe's and decided to make a runner. Sure it was cowardly but what could he do. He could have raped him for all he knew. He couldn't remember and he was praying the blonde was in the same situation. Oh how he was wrong.

Naruto woke slowly, his eyes burned and his lower half was sore all over. He grumbled as he waddled over to the bathroom and turned on the shower, ready to step in when he felt a lukewarm liquid slide down his leg. His eyes shot open as he jerked his face to stare down at his thigh. He paled.

The night from before came rushing back.

Only it was a blur….

_*flashback*_

"_Please Sasuke, just for tonight lets get drunk like last time" Naruto whined as Sasuke still refused to move from the sofa. 'Life' was on and it was the only reasonable educational program on and he wanted to watch it. No amount of whining from Naruto could change his mind. So he made a deal. If Naruto left him alone until his program was over he would go drinking afterwards. Naruto considered it and then grinned as he walked up into the Uchiha's room and took a nap._

_Sasuke looked at the blonde who was happily nuzzling his pillow and groaned. He did not need dobe drool all over his bedding and be damned if it mean getting wasted. Sasuke shoved Naruto off the bed and watched his eyes snap open as he hit the floor. The blonde wasn't the most alert of people but when he woke up in such a manor it didn't stop him from screaming and having a fit._

_Naruto sat next to him in the local bar, his arm draped round his friends shoulder after another Crabbie beer. Sasuke had drunk two bottles of red wine and was feeling a little queasy but Naruto was completely smashed. The two were hitting each other as Naruto teased Sasuke about how 'sexy' the Uchiha was and how the girls he knew all wanted to bed him. Sasuke laughed at the phrase 'bed him' but soon checked the time and realised the bar would be closing soon. He handed the barman a wad of cash, shrugging when the bar man asked if it was enough. It was probably more then enough but who can be too careful?  
_

_The two sung football chants all the way home, and eventually they stopped at Naruto's. Naruto stopped, his arms crossed as he pouted grabbing Sasuke by the collar, pulling him close enough so Sasuke could feel the others breath on his lips,_

"_Come in you drunk. We can have a few more shots" Sasuke managed to stifle a giggle. Uchiha's did not giggle even in the state of being hammered. _

"_You think you can drink more?" Naruto lightly pecked Sasuke on the lips, his drunken mind not caring about decency. Sasuke felt his eyes widen a the chaste kiss and stepped into Naruto's house, not bothered about what his lower half was jumping around about._

_The blonde walked into his living room and went straight into the cabinet where rows of rare and very powerful whiskeys stood. Sasuke knew most of them were strong enough to knock a fully grown man out and seeing as they were already well past sober he just pointed at Jack Daniels and watched the blonde smirk. _

"_Good choice" Sasuke rolled his eyes and regretted it when his head followed the movement and his body hit the floor. He glanced up to notice a blonde holding onto the sofa for dear life as he clutched his stomach from laughter. The raven glared but felt it turn into a smirk when Naruto's shirt got caught on the sofa's corner and tore in half. _

_There was a long paused before Naruto looked down, his orange top missing all of the buttons and his bronze skin exposed. Sasuke chuckled as Naruto burst into hysterics again It wasn't like they had never gotten drunk many times before but this time something was off. Even in his drunk state Sasuke could feel something was wrong but it was obvious Naruto couldn't._

_Naruto's heart was pounding in his chest from the way Sasuke looked drunk. It might have been the alcohol pounding through his veins but the creamy skin which was blinding him also seemed stunningly arousing. He licked his lips and pushed himself off the floor, feeling it re-connect with him lower region after about 5 seconds. He stared at Sasuke who was chuckling, a pale hand covering those perfect red lips. Naruto grit his teeth as he watched Sasuke slide onto his feet. The pale skin seemed illuminated by the moonlight which shone through the window. His heart beat erratically through his shirt as he pulled himself off the ground and grabbed the whiskey bottle._

"_Naruto" Sasuke hummed, grabbing two glasses and slamming them on the table, "Want to have a competition?" Naruto felt his face pull into a grin as he nodded violently._

"_Duh! You could never beat me…" Naruto slurred his words at the end making Sasuke smirk. Naruto could handle liquor, but the hiccup he heard was enough to make his insides twirl. Sasuke knew Naruto was cute and most of the gay community seemed to want a piece of his ass but Sasuke had kept a close watched on his ditzy blonde stopping any potential rape case. So seeing him in this state was making his own body react heavily and being intoxicated himself didn't help._

_He slid his arms over the table and poured himself a glass –missing slightly- of Jack Daniels and then poring one for the blonde. Naruto grabbed his drink and gulped it down, followed by Sasuke repeating the action._

"_Ok, next" Sasuke eye's watered from the strong substance. The reason he drank wine was because he didn't like strong drinks where as Naruto was all about burning his insides out with the stuff. How alcoholics could drink this all day was maddening to even think about._

_After 7 more shots Sasuke felt his stomach flip and watched Naruto pale. They weren't feeling ill but something was getting stronger in the room. Mainly a peculiar pull._

_Sasuke lifted his eyes to lock with Naruto's. The blonde was lying across the table, his empty glass and glazed blue eyes seemed to be the main thing he noticed. Sasuke smirked again when Naruto tiled his head and grinned sloppily. The two had finished drinking and Sasuke didn't plan on walking home in his state. Being stoic was in his nature so walking home pissed didn't seem the most elegant thing. _

"_Naruto" He growled, watching the blue eyes scan the room until they located Sasuke and he smiled again, "I'm staying here tonight" Naruto nodded, his glazed eyes seemed to focus again. Naruto always did rebound well. _

"_K…" He slurred. Sasuke smiled and stood slowly, keeping a firm grip on the table as Naruto copied the move. They didn't want to be sprawled on the floor together. Naruto licked his lips, running his hand through disorganized locks and watching as the raven next to him stepped closer. Naruto followed the movement but tripped over his own feet. They didn't move for a few seconds. Their stomachs lurched at the feeling and heads pounded._

"_Naruto…" Sasuke groaned from beneath him. Naruto's face was far too close. They could clearly see into the others eyes and Sasuke was having a hard time not pressing his lips into the lush ones, pulsing close to his own. Naruto didn't help when he shifted slightly, brushing a sensitive area with his thigh. _

_Sasuke sucked in a breath and cast his eyes down to meet the blonde's lips. He didn't care anymore. He pushed the blonde off his body and watched the shocked expression sink into the whiskered face. Sasuke slid his body over the blondes and watched as the blue orbs widened but ignored the small whimper which came out of the blonde's mouth. _

_Sasuke locked their lips, loving the soft feeling of the plump luscious items melting into his own. He pressed slightly harder, feeling Naruto's knee's rise and lock his hips in place. He pressed their hips together and opened his mouth slightly, deepening the kiss, letting their alcohol stained breath mingle. _

_Naruto felt the heat from Sasuke pinning him into the floor. He let his heart thud harder in his chest as hot hands ran across his boiling skin. Each touch the raven left made him feel scalded but only when a hot, wet item pressed against his lips did his eyes flutter shut._

_The two kept their mouths locked, the kiss slow and passionate until Naruto bucked involuntary, earning a hiss of pleasure form the raven perched above him. Dark eyes opened, lust coating their usual menace and Naruto liked it. He felt desire clasp in his throat and pushed their mouths together more hungrily. Sasuke yanked off the orange fabric, pulling Naruto off the floor and kissing down the bronze toned skin. _

"_Sasuke…Nya" Naruto moaned as he felt the hot lips suck on his nipple and his fingers tangle in the dark locks. _

"_Naruto…bed room" Sasuke mumbled into the crook of the blonde neck. Naruto nodded, standing on shaky legs, his arms wrapped around the ravens neck, locking their lips together._

_They stumbled towards the bed, Naruto's trousers lost in the hall and Sasuke's shirt hanging off. The creak of the mattress made Naruto smile as he pressed their lips together again feeling the searing heat from the other mans raw flesh touching his own._

_Sasuke licked down the tan skin again, watching in pleasure as Naruto writhed underneath him. His hands skimmed over each ridge or the skin, watching as they tensed and relaxed with each touch. His eyes widened when he touched Naruto's happy trail and felt the blonde thrust into his hand. If he was that sensitive here what would he be like at the main area._

_Naruto had no idea why he was so docile. He thought he would be the one dominating, pressing Sasuke into the mattress and licking his body parts but he was currently too overwhelmed with feelings and emotions to care and accepted the pleasure from where he was getting it. He hissed as Sasuke slipped his fingers into his underwear, his back arching and a loud moan being released as the cold fingers brushed over the hardened muscle._

"_Sto-" Naruto groaned as Sasuke gripped the throbbing member in his hand and pumped up and down. The blonde gripped the duvet, his legs thrashing around as he tried to contain the loud wail of pleasure which surged through him. Sasuke couldn't believe he was touching Naruto in this way and felt his eyes glaze over in hunger for the blonde as he screamed in pleasure. _

"_You are so fucking temping" Sasuke growled into Naruto's ear, licking the shell before he kissed down the others neck, sucking on the flesh and leaving a deep red mark. He pulled his hand away and yanked off the boxers which fully obstructed the view he needed to see. His lower half jerked as he stared down at the panting blonde. His dark skin flushed red as he gasped for air. _

_Sasuke felt the raw desire take over as he licked down the skin and took the weeping cock into his mouth, letting his tongue brush along the underside, and hearing Naruto scream out again before stubby fingers locked in his hair. Sasuke sucked on the head and licked around the rim before deep throating as much as he could and using his hand to massage the balls. _

_Naruto couldn't believe the pleasure he got when Sasuke sucked so hard on his erection. He thought his might die from how good it felt. He'd had sex before but nothing like this. His legs locked Sasuke who was sucking until he felt his stomach muscles tighten and yanked Sasuke head away as he saw white. His orgasm shaking his body violently._

_Sasuke licked at the cum which had caught on his lips, liking the salty taste of Naruto. The blonde beneath him was shaking but Sasuke still needed his own release and quickly kissed Naruto before scooping the cum up off the others chest and using it to lube up two fingers. Naruto wasn't expecting the two fingers at his entrance and when they pushed themselves inside his body and made his back tense. He shifted his hips at the strange feeling and whimpered when Sasuke began to thrust them in and out._

_The hot cavern of Naruto's tight ring of muscles made Sasuke's cock leak in anticipation as he added a third finger. He thrust them in and out as far as he could before he noticed the blonde's dripping erection and grinned. His eyes flitted to the face which was contorted in pleasure from each thrust he gave._

"_Are you ready?" Sasuke hummed, pulling out his fingers and watching as Naruto whimpered and opened the groggy blue to meet glossy black. Naruto nodded and smiled slightly, getting a smirk in return as his hips were lifted and a hot item pressed against his hole._

_Sasuke thrust inside in one quick movement, his arms tight around Naruto's back as he felt the smaller mans nails dig into his skin. He heard the deep breaths which were forced so he kept breathing from the pain. Naruto found no pleasure in the cock that was currently filling him but when Sasuke thrust inside again he felt ecstasy. His arms tightened around Sasuke, his own lips sucking on the pale skin. _

"_Harder" Naruto wailed, pulling the paler mans chest closer as he pounded deep inside of him. Their chests rubbing against each other and Naruto's legs wrapped tightly around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke kept the thrusting to a pace where he could feel all the pleasure of the hot insides of Naruto tightening and releasing with each brush of his prostate. He couldn't breathe from the erotic noises Naruto made and pleasure he could feel._

_Sasuke felt the smaller male tighten considerably around him and couldn't hold back the deep throaty moan which escaped him as Naruto came. Sasuke thrust a few more times before his own body shook in orgasm and collapsed on top of the blonde. He stared down into the others eyes and kissed him again. Their lips locking and arms tightening in passion but their tired state seemed to calm their lust._

_Sasuke kissed the blonde a few more times before pulling out and resting on the bed to him. Neither realising what they had just done would change their lives._

His heart thundered in his chest as he remembered how badly Sasuke reacted to alcohol. He should have thought it through before taking Sasuke out to drink and now he had school. He groaned and washed himself –inside and out- before he stepped out and noticed the many red marks. He doubted Sasuke would remember this night and he prayed the other would just so he didn't have to put up with the other man's ignorance.

But alas, Naruto didn't have such luck because when he turned up at school Sasuke seemed as indifferent as ever but Naruto just couldn't look the other man in the eyes. The silence rang around the room as the blonde avoided the raven.

Gaara shifted in his seat noticing the marks on the blonde's neck and asking in bored tone,

"Naruto, what's with your neck?" Naruto flinched, turning away from the red head and pressing his fingers against the bruised skin. Gaara watched the blondes skin darken as he blushed and he began to stutter,

"N-n-nothing really I m-m-mean I was just, and then I you know and it's nothing Gaara" Gaara gave Naruto a sceptical look before he glanced over at Sasuke. The other male didn't have a mark on him but it didn't mean he wasn't the other person. Gaara already thought that Naruto was gay and Sasuke was his boyfriend but he never mentioned it and reassessed the situation once Sasuke got a girlfriend a while back.

"Naruto…did you sleep with someone last night?" Sasuke's eyes drifted towards the red faced stuttering blonde who stared blankly at the red head. Sure he knew Gaara was perceptive and it must have been blatantly obvious with all the love bites but did he really need to say it out loud.

"What? Are you having a laugh? Who would I sleep with?" Naruto tried to brush it off, the forced laugh giving him away. Sasuke's eyes were locked on a large mark which seemed to be protruding from Naruto's neck. He didn't think the dobe would sleep with anyone. He vaguely remembered leaving someone's house this morning but he was half awake and didn't really notice whose it was -he thought-.

"Naruto…did you get drunk last night?" Naruto stiffened and smiled. He wanted to deny it but his hangover was strong and he probably reeked of the stuff. The room wasn't totally silent. The odd whisper going round was enough to prove people were listening. He didn't go to some religious school where no one had sex, it was just something people didn't talk about. Sure they flirted and made silly comments but no one ever actually asked or hinted for sex.

The blonde's mind spun as he felt more the two pairs of eyes on him. His body turned towards Sasuke's but his eyes missed the dark ones searching his own. He let his gaze flicker away and decided it was a good thing to have a perverted gay teacher.

Kakashi was sitting in his classroom, humming mindlessly as he turned a page in his 'special' book. He read through the extremely hard on scenes towards the bondage –his favourite and the section he had yet to convince Iruka to use. Sure he was all up for the simple missionary but he wanted to experiment more but having a shy lover was always a problem. He sighed and turned over the page before a golden blur buzzed past him and landed on the ground next to him. He stared down and realised it was Naruto.

"Itaii…" The smaller boy said, gripping his head with both hands before groggy eyed glared up at Kakashi and suddenly recollection hit him and he asked, "How do you lie Kakashi?" The older man was a little shocked but smiled never the less, shoving his hands into his pockets so he could keep them away from his book.

"Why Naruto?" He was curious now. If Iruka found out he was giving his favourite student lying lessons he's not get laid for a month. His eyes shot open when Naruto pointed to a large red mark of many on his neck. Naruto blushed and yelled,

"Well I drank a lot last night and when I woke up I had these but I remember how I got them and who it was and I want to know how to lie to them because they don't seem to remember and I don't want to have to tell them we had sex and even if I did I don't think they'd be as accepting of it as I am and I-"

"Wow, wow, wow, Stop Naruto. Calm down. Breathe." Naruto nodded and took in a few deep breaths. "First off, who did you sleep with?" Naruto mumbled something but Kakashi didn't hear it. "What?" He asked louder, hoping Naruto would copy it,

"I Said Sasuke." Naruto growled out, covering his flushed face with a hand as he glared at a desk. The older man's jaw dropped. Naruto did not just say the stoic Sasuke got drunk and slept with his best friend and then lost his memory from the alcohol and now he's letting the person he fucked live with this one night stand. Sasuke is going to ruin himself.

"Wow…" Kakashi murmured out of shock, "Itachi was hard enough to get on a date –with someone else not me- and Sasuke having drunken one night stands…weird siblings" Naruto nodded in agreement as he attempted to cover up his bruises once more,

"Yes… just ignore Sasuke for a while" Naruto looked confused but Kakashi had a plan. He knew the Uchiha family. He knew the father and both sons and all are extremely stubborn. Dealing with people who are stubborn was hard but theses people were a stiff as you could get and only took their own opinion and view into account. But Itachi had gotten past that and was now happily dating some freak called Kisame and Naruto had let Sasuke into his pants. Drunk or not Uchiha's didn't do that sort of thing unless it had a meaning and for all he knew Sasuke felt deeply for his best friend.

Kakashi realised that to make Sasuke seek Naruto out sexually, mentally or emotionally he would have to separate the two. Naruto was already willing to ignore and avoid Sasuke for a while due to sheer embarrassment but if Sasuke couldn't remember what had happened he wouldn't know why the blonde was ignoring him and would realise some feelings. Well he hoped that would work. If not, bad luck for Naruto.

"Ok…But…don't tell Iruka" Kakashi nodded. He wasn't crazy. Why tell his lover he was helping the boy get laid? It wouldn't go down well and Kakashi was glad Naruto asked so he could blame it on him. Nothing personal.

Naruto had managed to avoid Sasuke the whole day. It seemed the raven didn't mind the whole not talking thing as much as he should but it was a little bit of a shock that Sasuke didn't come to him by 5pm. Usually Naruto would follow Sasuke home, they'd chat before Naruto would walk home alone. And sometimes –on a really good day- Sasuke would walk him home. He didn't ever expect it, most the time it was because a serial killer was on the loose or some rapist was out. Naruto didn't think he was so feminine he would get raped but then again sleeping with another guy wasn't exactly manly.

The blonde shrugged and walked towards his flat, noticing a dark shape hovering at the bottom on the stairs. His eyes shot open. Sasuke never came to his flat, apparently something about valuing his life, but he distinctly knew that hair as Sasuke's. Naruto wasn't read to talk to Sasuke and did the cowardly thing. He climbed up the drain pipe and pried open his window so he was inside and then locked himself in his flat.

He wasn't heartless, he text the raven telling him he was at Iruka's and couldn't go over his house which made him leave. Naruto wasn't really scared of Sasuke like he'd told himself hundreds of times but he was scared of himself. He wasn't anti-gay or homophobic, as he had a few gay friends but he'd never seen himself as gay. Especially with Sasuke. He just didn't know what to do when his heart began to beat unsteadily near Sasuke or even just staring at him made his face turn crimson.

Naruto found his legs grow weak at the thought of Sasuke and scolded himself. He didn't like Sasuke before last night so why did he suddenly want to throw himself at the other. Sure he might have seen Sasuke as the person he cared for the most because they were… are best friends. It doesn't make sense. Sasuke isn't flushing or loosing his voice near the other. But then again Naruto hadn't talked to Sasuke today and he wasn't likely too with his legs giving way and vocal cords snapping shut each time the other go close.

He banged his head against the floor and managed to stifle a groan as he felt his lower back ache. He knew about gay sex but he didn't thin his butt would be this sore. Chuckling he stood and walked towards the shower. He had 6 lessons tomorrow and 2 had Sasuke in. How would he avoid him then?

Sasuke threw his bag against the floor. Hard.

Why was Naruto evading him? What had Sasuke done? He knew the other night had been to do with him since Naruto kept on avoiding eyed contact throughout every conversation to do with yesterday but it didn't mean he was to blame since he couldn't even remember what had happened. What could have been so bad that Naruto was running from him.

Sasuke was also feeling incredibly annoyed today. Usually he had a blonde friend at his side chattering away but today Naruto seemed way too distant and didn't even try and talk to him. He wasn't all that bothered but it was the fact the blonde was avoiding him so obviously was the problem.

Sasuke ran a hand through his locks and noticed his brother sitting on the sofa, a cup of tea in his hands as he scowled at magazine. At least Sasuke turned off his glare at home, whereas Itachi was permanently upset unless with Kisame. That weird fish man was always making him smile. He sat next to his brother with hesitation and asked,

"Itachi…if one of your friends starts to ignore you and you have no idea what do you think the reason is?" Itachi game Sasuke an incredulous look and rolled his eyes, shutting what he was reading to say bluntly,

"Well unless you tell me what you last said to him or something along those line I don't have a blue. I'm not psychic" Sasuke felt his face pull into a scowl as his brothers weakened. Itachi was very perceptive so he obviously had had this happen as well but he wouldn't spill,

"Fine. I don't remember. Apparently last night when he was round ours I did something so he hasn't spoken to me" Itachi's eyes widened as he glanced over Sasuke's figure, saying coldly,

"Take off your shirt Sasuke." Sasuke lifted an eyebrow in question, "Just do it" The smaller Uchiha complied and pulled off his shirt, showing Itachi the flawless perfect body of his younger brother. "Turn around" Sasuke nodded and turned round showing Itachi the nail marks dragging down his back. Itachi smirked and Sasuke frowned.

"What is it Itachi?" Itachi glanced up and waved his hand asking,

"Does your back hurt?" Sasuke paused before nodding slightly, "Ok, you wanted my opinion am I right?" Itachi didn't wait for a reply before he blurted, "Well judging by the claw marks on your back you either A. raped him or B. had sex with him. Either way unless he was riding you like a horse and slowly slid down your back those sort of marks only come from sex.

"You were probably beyond wasted knowing Naruto and yourself and your bloody competitiveness but kept on drinking and one of you most likely came onto the other. I'm not saying it was you but we are horny drunks and I'm not saying it was Naruto but he was rather…frisky last time we had a lot to drink. This is all from personal experience so maybe Naruto just figured out he has some feelings for you he didn't know he had and those marks are from some girl you fucked." Sasuke stared blankly, "Guess not."

Sasuke gnawed on his lip. It was a bad habit but many people thought it was part of the scowl and it calmed him and helped him think. Did he rape Naruto? Did they sleep together? Does Naruto love him? Sasuke was confused but since this morning his own body had been reacting to the blonde in a strange way. His heart beat faster when he watched him, listening to his voice made his lower half jump and when the blue orbs flashed towards him his legs felt like mush.

Uchiha's didn't blush, it just never happened. But just because he didn't blush didn't mean he never felt nervous or anxious. Having Naruto avoid him was like hell and having his body malfunction because of said blonde was more nerve wracking.

He needed to talk to Naruto and he need to _tomorrow!_

Early in the morning Naruto felt a strange shiver. Half his brain told him not to go to school but his smarter half told him not stay at home.

Now Naruto knew he'd never really followed his brains orders before, in fact, he wasn't sure he'd ever really listened to the voice in his head yelling at him to not touch the flames, not chase the cars, not throw a cricket stump at someone, not daydream about kissing Sasuke or- Holy smokes! Kissing Sasuke.

Naruto let the awkward silence in his head drag on for about half an hour before he realised what he'd done. His arms tensed and heart began to pound heavily in his chest. Blood pumped noisily through his head and made his shiver. _That's it! _He thought, pushing his smarter side further into his brain. Sure that part of his mind held the logic, but where, amidst all his wild thoughts, was loving your best friend in a sexual way _Normal? _No. Unless you were a guy and a girl and had secretly loved each other for a while but Naruto and Sasuke are both men. Both parentless, single, young and…now one had fallen in love. Naruto was sure it wasn't platonic. Sasuke was drunk when they had had sex but now Sasuke was awake and didn't remember anything…it just proved that nothing was there.

Naruto cringed at his own realisation. He was in a one sided romantic relationship with his best friend…well that sucks. The blonde shifted from the bathroom he'd been occupying and clothed himself before deciding it was time to head off to school.

…

The silence he met in the classroom was different to what he'd expected. He didn't think there was anything wrong with himself or the people in the room but the sudden rush of whispers as he entered spread like a wild fire. Naruto glanced worryingly to Gaara who jerked his head silently, urging the blonde in his direction.

"Gaara, what's up with everyone?" He whispered –as well as he could-, not wanting to be the only person in the class talking. "Why are they all mumbling and refusing to look me in the eye?" 

"Because they heard about you having sex with some guy. They didn't name the guy but they did make up some bull rumour that you slept with a teacher for money because you were low on rent and now they aren't going to speak to you until someone finds out the truth." Gaara stared at Naruto's floored expression. Obviously it was a lie. He could see some people rolling their eyes at the false accusations but most were huddled in groups, some discreetly pointing, others giggling and thinking about Naruto's sex hair and all of them, even the people who didn't believe the rumours, wondered who he had slept with.

The class knew it wasn't one of them or else they wouldn't, all be huddled and chattering about it but the teacher theory was the only thing they had. Naruto had no friends except a stoic redhead who was asexual anyway and a heart-throb who wouldn't sleep with him –they thought-.

Naruto kept his expression neutral but pouted whenever he heard someone whisper something offensive about him. the worst one he heard was 'Of course he sleeps with people for money, look at him, bruises he claims are from fighting Sasuke and bed hair 24/7. No way is he a virgin'. That was caused some tears. He didn't cry but he felt the ache and burn. The look he gave them made them regret saying that beyond apology. The silence seemed to eat at him for the first lesson, until he heard a loud crash.

All of the room spun, Naruto especially –since he was all about action and if someone broke down a door he would kiss them from excitement- and stared at the pale figure that looked ready to kill. All of the room followed to were his eyes led and that was towards one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto. Come with me _now!_" Naruto stared back into dark smouldering eyes. Soundlessly, he skid his chair across the floor as he stood and walked over to Sasuke who, none to gentle, pulled him from the room by his bicep.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? Let go of me" Naruto squirmed as he felt Sasuke pull harder on his arm until they reached the middle of the garden. Naruto knew they were alone, no one ever bothered coming out here but he did know it was in full view of the classroom window.

"Explain" Sasuke stated as he pointed to the mark of Naruto's neck. The blonde flushed furiously and bit down on his lips, feeling the pain of it sting his eyes.

"What is there to know? I got drunk and had sex" Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few seconds longer, his eyes digging deep into the others before he asked, in the slowest possible voice,

"Who Naruto? Who did you sleep with?" Naruto stared wide eyed back at him but couldn't say anything else. He wasn't supposed to feel anything now, his heart pulsing heavily through his chest and arms beginning to feel like lead didn't help. "Naruto…it was me, wasn't it?" Naruto tensed, his arms suddenly feeling light as a feather and he covered his face with both hands.

"Yeah…I knew you would figure it out or somehow a rumour involving you would spread and then you'd pick together that but…honestly it doesn't matter Sasuke, I… you…hn…" Naruto trailed off, gripping the hem of his shirt as he mumbled.

"Naruto…you…so I gave you those hickeys?" Naruto laughed a little and lifted up his shirt, flashing the rest of them, some disappearing below the line of his boxers.

"Hell yeah Sasuke. I know you don't remember but I do. You pinned me and then just sort of…well I wasn't on the top that's all we can be sure of…" Sasuke glared at the floor. He wanted to remain friends but the fact Naruto was rambling nervously didn't give him great confidence. "I mean you probably regret it and all seeing as you don't remember it and you did leave my house and not even say anything. I mean that hurt you bastard" Naruto's smile was weakened as the hurt seeped through.

"It's not my fault. You were the one who wanted to get drunk. And considering you can remember the events shows you were willing and not that drunk" Naruto flushed crimson and glared heatedly at the man in front. He flared his white teeth and barked back,

"Yeah well you weren't the once being pounded into the floor by a 6ft tall bastard who didn't know what the word 'lube' meant!" Sasuke recoiled at the thought and noticed the small wince he received from Naruto.

"Why do you care so much?" The taller male asked, stepping closer to the blonde.

"I never said I cared!" He shrieked, "You are being such a teme! Stop making it out like I'm the one whose getting emotional. I know if you didn't care you would have stayed away so it's obviously you who cares more!"

"I can't think straight when you don't talk to me Naruto. You're my best friend. We do everything together…having sex with you is a big deal and stop being a hypocrite" That earned him a glare "You have been the once avoiding me. You haven't talked to me since it happened and now look. The whole class is calling you a whore" Naruto felt his tears prick at that. Without thinking he stepped forward, punching Sasuke hard in the face as he yelled,

"WELL YOU TRY AVOIDING THE PERSON YOU LOVE!" Naruto's scream echoed for a few seconds before he realised what he'd just yelled. His attempt to run away was in vain as he felt a strong hand grip hard at his bicep.

"…You what?" a voice asked. The strong demeanour of threat gone as he tried to grasp reality. The floor began to spin in Naruto's eyes until he thought of the only way to let the raven get off. He pulled the raven closer, loosening the hold and pressed their lips together hard.

It wasn't romantic but it did stun Sasuke long enough for Naruto to yank free and begin to sprint down the garden and towards his flat.

The faces pressed up against the window all saw what had happened but not heard a thing. All they'd seen was Naruto being awkward, Sasuke getting angry, the two laugh before Naruto flashed the many love bites, making the raven flush slightly before they had another argument. And Naruto yelled something which caused them to both freeze. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's arm and Naruto kissed him then ran away…

"What the fuck was that?" Shikimaru said, making the class fall silent as he stared at the raven through the window. Shikimaru moved –that was enough to make the others worry as it was willingly- towards the window, yanking it open before he yelled, "Uchiha, go after the moron! Explain everything you feel and ask him how he does. Don't loose your cool" Sasuke stared up at his lazy friend, nodded slightly and sprinted off after the blonde.

Naruto didn't care how much they said on programmes it was normal to feel hurt after being rejected. He wasn't actually rejected but he sure felt it, and he didn't care for his ramen right now. He'd only glanced back once to see the expression on Sasuke's face and noticed it not even looking in his direction but staring towards the buildings. It just proved how little the raven actually cared.

Naruto pouted. So…this is what a one sided love is like…not being able to stop thinking about someone you hope will burst through the door…about the way they look, their thick hair, deep eyes, full lips, sharp nose, straight jaw, flawless skin, muscled arms, toned legs, ripped abs…the all over body of a god. He'd admitted his crush was stupid. So he'd fallen way past a crush by the time he'd realised it. Sakura was a girl he'd had a crush on and after being rejected so many times he gave up and she came after him. He told her no and she gave up…until she met Sasuke.

All the girls went crazy over Sasuke and none went wild over him. Moat men wanted to be like Sasuke or wanted to kill him and everyone wanted to just be friends with Naruto. It was plain as day that he wasn't good looking, charming, smart or anything that Sasuke was. In fact he was annoying, loud, out going, blonde, short and tan. Sasuke was reserved, quiet, handsome, charming, a genius, tall, pale with deep black hair and eyes.

This meant they just couldn't be. His heart ached painfully in his chest as he thought about the man again. The ravens lips… Because it wasn't a real kiss the flare wasn't there but the feel of his lips sure made up for that. Soft, firm, soothing in a way and they responded. Even if Sasuke didn't notice he sure as hell did. The pressure that forced his lips to want to kiss back was there even after he'd pulled away. Not the actual lips -that would be worrying- but the pressure still had his lips begging for more. The pause of the shock from him doing that and Sasuke receiving that, made both their mouths open for a fraction of a second before he ran. The hot breath exchanged was enough for his nervous hard on to become more prominent.

Naruto yanked at his hair, his tears pooling in his eyes as he fought them back. He wasn't going to cry. Nothing would make him cry. He'd never shown tears to Sasuke and wasn't planning to. Planning being the key word. He lay on the floor in his kitchen until he felt the urge to move. He had been to the bathroom, cleaned the flat, made the bed, dusted, washed his clothes, sprayed the house, had a shower and now he had time to think again.

What would he say to Sasuke tomorrow? Would he even talk to him? What should he do about the rest of the class? Did they know it was Sasuke? What happens if they find out about Sasuke and him? Does Sasuke understand his feelings? How does Sasuke feel about – _**bang!**_

Naruto flinched as his door was knocked on violently. It had been an hour since he left school, a short amount of time t do all that work but he still thought. Naruto hoped it was something good or else he didn't know how long the tears that had been threatening to spill over would last behind the wall.

Naruto's half smile faded when he noticed a sweaty Sasuke panting by his door. His mind went into melt down as he considered slamming the door shut but didn't even get to process the action before he was being pushed back inside by a very angry looking raven.

"Naruto, what the fuck?!" Was that the only thing he could think of? He'd run for an hour trying to find Naruto's flat -which is harder then it seems if your not in the car- and now he is sweaty and tired. "You leave me alone after you confess and kiss me and then what? I couldn't just leave you thinking that I hate you for that when I don't. The whole class saw what happened anyway and I...Naruto you are my best friend…what can I do? I-"

"YOU CAN SHUT UP! You shouldn't have come here! I left you so I could accept the fact you don't love me. I wanted to be alone so you didn't come back and apologise after using my body like that. I didn't know I loved you until yesterday Sasuke. It struck me like lightning when I was wondering how to behave. This isn't like I'm some stranger from another class. I'm you're best friend, you're my life. I don't know what to do Sasuke…I can't-" Naruto's hand flew towards his face, the other wrapping itself round his stomach as he looked away, holding back a sob.

"I didn't use your body Naruto. I was drunk, wasted, hammered, no matter how many ways you say it the same result with stand!" Naruto felt a pang in his heart as Sasuke tried to justify it.

Sasuke wanted to yell he didn't know. What could he say to help? He didn't know if what he felt was love, and didn't want to hurt his friend more by getting his hopes up. The two were best friends, are, and it kills him to see Naruto this upset. He looked in pain and it wasn't the look he wanted to see. A smile, laugh, the rambling, pouting, anything was better then an actual hurt expression. Sasuke could only think of one way to get Naruto to stop this expression and so he did the most logical thing. He kissed him.

Naruto's sob was caught when his hands were pinned onto the door behind his head and mouth was covered with someone else's. Sasuke felt like moaning when the mouth he was pressed against opened to complain but only deepened the kiss. He brushed their tongues, earning a small gasp and hummed moan from the other male. He felt Naruto try and pull to free his wrists but only ended up making the kiss easier as he tiled his head upwards.

Sasuke had never felt this sort of reaction. Even with the most beautiful girl in the school he once kissed he hadn't even felt a spark. The one girl he thought he might have liked slightly, when kissed, made him feel sick. So why Naruto? Why his slow best friend? Love? No, couldn't be love…could it? How does a kiss tell you this? It could be lust but Sasuke never remembers feeling this sort of attraction towards the other male. They fought all time. Verbally and physically they beat each other but not once had he stopped to admire the bright blue that shone in the others eyes, the soft golden locks his fingers were somehow brushing through and the soft, firm skin of Naruto's body.

His heart rate doubled in speed as his arousal seemed to pulse in his pants. How could he not have realised this sooner? The way he was slightly taller then the blonde who made the most adorable expressions when talking or –now- kissing. His hands were smaller then the average mans, small and slender which made his easier to restrain. The way his lips were perfect, soft and… Sasuke was in love with Naruto. Nothing could prepare him for the force of the raw emotions running through him as he admitted how he felt. His mouth pulled away, hearing a light pop as he let Naruto breath. The panting told him he'd done that at the right time.

"I love you…" He whispered huskily into the blonde's ear, feeling every muscle in his being tense. Sasuke pulled back so he could lock glazed eyes with lust coated ones. The arms that were pinned were dropped as Sasuke leaned back, waiting for his words and actions to sink in.

His world was frozen as he repeated the three words he had just heard over and over again. He had spent days trying to realise what was wrong with him, the reasons he felt so achy and hurt all the time and when he finally figures it out, gets rejected and mourns over it the words he wanted to hear from the start are thrown at him. He leapt forward, pulling Sasuke down by the collar and yelled,

"Say that again!" Naruto stared at Sasuke who looked slightly dazed. He shook him harder, and his voice broke slightly as he asked with less vigour, "Say it again." Sasuke smiled as he stared into Naruto's sapphire orbs before he repeated the words,

"I love you. I love you Naruto." Naruto felt like has chest had been cleared of everything as a large sob shook his form. Tears sliding down his cheeks as he stared into the dark orbs, filled with confusion.

"Naruto, why are you crying?" Naruto shook his head, the tears spilling down heavier as he crouched down burying his face into the folds of his arms.

"I'm…*Sob*…happy" Sasuke smiled, yanking the blonde away from the wall and growled,

"Then don't cry for me. Smile." Naruto's face broke into a small smile as he connected their lips again. Naruto felt Sasuke nibble on his lower lips and groaned wantonly, his own arms being pressed into the wall behind him. The devious tongue that was gently swiping across his lower lip made him want to open his mouth but he ignored it and let the body of Sasuke's grind up against him.

Hot hands skimmed over his abs as their lips crushed harder against each others. Naruto nipped at Sasuke's lower lips, causing a low rumble to form in the others chest. Tongues brushes as they searched each others sensitive spots. Teeth clacked at points and tongues brushed the tops of the others mouths as they moaned and found sweet spots.

A loud thud echoed around the room as Sasuke slammed Naruto into the wall, their groins pressing together earning two hisses. Their mouths separated as Sasuke thrust his groin into Naruto's, their members already pulsing and aching for release.

This wasn't normal for Naruto, the pleasure coursing through his veins was nothing like he had imagined when sober. The hot fingers tracing over a nipples made him flush and moan. Naruto pushed his hands away from the wall and locked them around the raven's neck. His hips bucked as Sasuke slid a hand into his trousers.

"Hn…Sasuke…" Sasuke smirked as Naruto slid down the wall, his hands still lightly teasing the blonde's happy trail. He bit down on the junction of skin between his neck and shoulder. Naruto mewled as he stopped all protest of the violent touching. Sasuke nipped harder as his other hand slowly peeled off the others pants and smiled.

Naruto was exposed before Sasuke. Not having any socks, shoes or underwear on because he was home alone, he was now bare except for the open top. His hands fisted in Sasuke's hair as he trailed scalding lips down his chest until they reach a dusty pink nub. The scene was paused as Sasuke breathed heavily over the pink item which slowly rose at the feeling. Naruto felt a tingle run up his spine as his nipple was sucked on. The other males hand hovering just above his throbbing need. Sasuke yanked away Naruto's top –which was already barley hanging on- and hissed as the blonde's knee brushed his aching length.

Naruto's eyes focused again as he came out of his dream like state to see that the raven in front of him was still fully dressed. This didn't go down well in his book of pride. He pushed the raven away suddenly. Erect or not he wasn't going to be doing this with the other almost fully dressed.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto threw him onto the floor, he didn't except that. He found the blonde staring down at him and eyeing him hungrily. His smirk was washed away by the groan that passed his lips as Naruto ran his fingers across the tenting part of his trousers. He pushed the hand away but still groaned loudly as Naruto rubbed the area harder, letting heat sink through.

His shirt was ripped open when Naruto got bored of trying to open the buttons. His hands were shaking too much and lost strength which made his grip useless…in a sense. Sasuke glanced down as Naruto pulled away his shoes and socks –which thankfully didn't smell- watching the male shoot back up to un-zip his jeans and slide them down his legs.

Sasuke felt a bit of heat rise into his cheeks as the blonde just stared at his boxers and the hand on that was pressing furiously against them. He growled slightly attracting his attention before he felt a hand cup his balls. He didn't find them that sensitive but when Naruto touched them, his hips bucked automatically.

"Eager I see" The blonde panted, his weeping libido was giving him hell for not touching it but then again Sasuke was in the same situation. The two stared at each others before Sasuke stood, pushing the blonde away before sliding his boxers down his thighs and let them pool at his feet. He locked azure with cobalt before they kissed again, their now nude bodies pressing against each other.

Naruto groaned loudly at the feeling of another lithe form pressed against his own. The pressure on his back of feeling the connection of their lower bodies and yelping to release some pleasure. The weak chuckle it received made him whine as he panted, their mouths connecting again as Sasuke thrust his hips into the unsuspecting blonde.

Naruto's sweet moan was swallowed by Sasuke as their tongues battled and hips danced. The periodic thrusts, pants and groans were leading both to their climax but Sasuke had other ideas. He pushed Naruto up harder against the wall, his hands grabbing the smaller mans hips and pushing hard, earning a strangled moan was his reward and his plan worked as Naruto coiled his legs around his hips.

Naruto 'eeped' as Sasuke carried them into the kitchen with Naruto hanging over his waist. He felt his backside hit something cold and registered it as the table. Sasuke chuckled hoarsely as he pushed the blonde further across the newly cleaned surface. He glanced down and remembered how the blonde had told him that he'd bolted the table to the floor so if someone tried to steal it they would wake him up. Sasuke was glad it was useful for something else.

"Finally" Sasuke mumbled as he pressed their hips together, mouths connecting once more as they thrust at each other. The skin rubbed as their sensitive cocks flared alive with each fresh movement. "Lube?" the huskier of the two breathed.

Naruto gave one heavy thrust and reached into the draw behind him, pulling out the cooking oil and smiling. Sasuke rolled his eyes but grabbed it, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers and kneeling down. Naruto flushed crimson as he glanced down at Sasuke who was head level with his erection which was currently leaking pre-come.

Sasuke's eyes were stuck on the pink hole which was twitching from the attention it was getting and he hadn't even touched it. His oily fingers ran down Naruto's hard length, over the balls and finally touched the ring of sensitive muscles. Naruto jerked slightly at the feeling, old memories flashing up. He stared deep into the dark orbs before a finger pushed itself into him until it reached the knuckle. Naruto's chest jolted at the foreign object but it didn't hurt, only felt strange.

Sasuke stared at the confused face that Naruto had on but pursued his curiosity and began to wiggle the finger. Naruto gasped, his insides clenching tighter. It felt painful in a way. The two males stared at each other. Sasuke's hard member was still alive from the noises Naruto now made. It wasn't from pleasure but it still turned him on. Naruto's cock was beginning to turn flaccid from the lack of attention and from the counter of pain with pleasure.

Sasuke pulled his finger almost the entire way out before adding another and pushing them both in. Naruto moaned in pain but Sasuke already knew what to do. He licked across the underside of the blonde's length, watching as his eyes fluttered shut at the feeling. The reaction made Sasuke's own problem leak some more before he encased the tip of his penis in his mouth.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped as Sasuke tongue dipped into the slit at the top, rolling his tongue around it before he sucked and pushed he head down. Sasuke was lower then Naruto so he couldn't take him in all the way and deep throating would be hard to do with his fingers inside the blonde.

Naruto clenched his fists as Sasuke pushed a third finger in and watched as Naruto groaned in pain, the once bunched fist now gripping dark locks. Sasuke pulled his mouth away from Naruto and licked across the underside once more before kissing his balls and pulling away to watch his fingers disappear inside of the now red hole. His tongue flickered out and joined the fingers, earning a strangled scream from Naruto.

"S-S-St-Stop!" Naruto begged, his hands pulling away Sasuke's head who turned to glare up at the panting blonde. Sasuke knew his tongue couldn't have caused that pleasure and pushed his fingers against the inside of Naruto who closed his eyes and arched his back screaming. "Do it!" Naruto barked.

Sasuke pulled out his fingers and covered himself in a generous amount staring down at the panting blonde. His hair clung to his face with sweat, mouth opened slightly in the effort to breath with his legs spread, waiting for the next move.

Naruto felt Sasuke's tip press against him. He licked his lips, and stared up at Sasuke whose cheeks were flushed and eyes glazed in lust. The pale skin was so tempting to bite but not right now. The two locked eyes again before Sasuke leaned down, pressing their lips together and thrust the first three inches inside. Naruto hissed, his hands clasping at the ravens back as he paused to let Naruto's muscles adjust to the first section.

"You…ok?" Sasuke could feel the pleasure and was already dizzy from it but wanted to make sure Naruto was alright before he continued. Naruto's muscles loosened and when they were as lax as they could get Sasuke pushed the rest of the 5 inches. He was far above average, outdoing Naruto by 2 inches which the blonde wasn't all too focused on.

Sasuke waited until Naruto loosed the grip around his neck and the pushed Naruto flat against the table, his legs lightly around his body. Naruto made eye contact, the fresh tears sliding down his face mad the pain obvious to Sasuke and a flash of guilt flooded through him. Naruto noticed the slight change of emotions and clenched down on him, watching the usually stoic face crumple in pleasure.

"Don't you dare…stop…n-now!" Naruto managed to say before Sasuke smirked, pulling back his hips and thrust in, watching as the blonde's face crunched as he hugged Sasuke's back, the next few thrusts were painful. Naruto felt like his insides were going to tear open when a strange jolt of something pulsed through him. His body relaxed slightly as the same strange feeling coursed through him. He gripped Sasuke's shoulders again when he suddenly hit the spot full on and screamed out in pleasure. He remembered this from the first time and was glad they finally found it. Who knew Sasuke was better drunk.

Naruto tightened his hold on Sasuke's hips as he drove deeper, throwing one of the tan legs over his shoulder and pushing in, hearing the cries of pleasure that left them both only seemed to bring their climax's closer.

Naruto felt a tightening feeling in his gut and from the sudden grunt from Sasuke, he did too. His lungs were emptied as he screamed, releasing his seed onto their stomachs, feeling Sasuke's release into him and the last few pumps as he rode out his orgasm.

The two panted for a few seconds, locking eyes and slowly letting grins take over their faces, locking lips once more. The scene would have looked strange to anyone. A pale, tall male penetrating a blonde on a kitchen table with sweat dripping off them both and the pungent odour of sweat and cum spreading around the room. Sasuke pulled out slowly, hearing a hiss from Naruto and himself as he let the cool air hit his scalding organ.

Naruto chuckled as he sat up. His back was sore from being rubbed against the wooden table and his anus hurt from…well you know. The room was silent as the two got their breath back. Naruto still had a stupid grin as he slowly put pressure on his legs, seeing if they held him up. They did. Just.

"I didn't expect this at all" Sasuke began once they were both dressed, showered and sitting on the sofa. "When I woke up this morning I only wanted to talk. I didn't think I'd sleep with my best friend."

"It wasn't just sleep. I can assure you. But who cares. I love you and from what you told me I'm assuming you love me because if you don't you're a real bastard."

"Well I can prove I love you again later"

"Thanks."

"So Naruto, what do you want to do?"

"hmm?"

"Should I get down on one knew and pledge my _never _dying love or should I ask you to stay my lover?" Naruto's grin almost split his face as he dove into Sasuke's lap and whispered huskily into the others ear,

"I'd like to be your lover, if you don't mind!" The smile he got off Sasuke brought their lips together.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke again. Sure it wasn't the most stable relationship in the world. Two males who happened to be best friends and enemies who have become lovers…what could go wrong? Naruto chuckled at the thought. Sasuke was going to have his hands full. But what could he say? He loved the bastard and he was pretty sure the bastard loved him back.

**And there you go…It could have been better. I mean grant that I was also doing English coursework and texting a friend the whole way through I think I did alright. This is my…3****rd**** oneshot? Oh and if you're wondering about his classmates, with Sasuke as a boyfriend, you know Naruto will be fine in bullying wise.**

**Enough on my thoughts, you could tell me yours. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
**

**LOVE SASUNARU2THEMAX!!!!**


End file.
